


Lygerastia

by TheStarsHaveAligned



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, In The Darkness, Lygerastia, Request Meme, Senses, ask meme, writing a drabble for a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsHaveAligned/pseuds/TheStarsHaveAligned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lygerastia - The condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Lygerastia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Findarato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findarato/gifts).



> Short drabble for a tumblr meme - Saito's pov.

It’s curious how senses work; accutely in danger, loosely the more comfortable you are. But deprive a man of one, and he will find how intensely the rest suddenly enhance and heighten beyond any training.

Sight for example; being deprived of sight would mean being terified for most of the people dependent on it. It’s several degrees beyond uncomfortable, when you aknowledge someone’s presence but can’t place it exactly around you.

Sight is survival. Fighting in the darkness needs of all your other senses. It makes you precise. Makes you _necessarily_ precise to survive.

Because I learnt to fight in the darkness, darkness around me became a sensorial world I could manage differently. My ears learnt to pick noises and identify them, where they were, what did they belong to. My body learnt to react to air currents and movements around me, and my nose identified scents that may pass unnoticed.

Because I learnt not to rely completely on sight, I became more sensitive on the darkness. And learnt what darkness could do to others.

The helplessness of being blind, I could change it to excitement, curiosity.

The prickling feeling on the skin just before touching it, the hair standing as the body acknowledges the other’s presence less than an inch from you.

The shivers and gasps when a whisper, stuttered air hotly coming through lips, touches the hollow behind an ear.

The slight trembling and ragged moans when moist traces contours of bones.

Darkness provides solace in reactions you’d repress when light is around. Because they can see you react. But in darkness only I can feel you.


End file.
